natsume and mikan's love
by Sakurano Sayuri
Summary: This story is about mikan and natsume love. You'll have to read the story to find up more
1. Chapter 1

Natsume is on a mission

Note: he is talking to persona from his ear piece

"You bester if you tell her that I'm in this I'm going to kill you" said natsume

"What but why, you look really cute as a girl" teasing natsume "hurry and finish the mission. Your objective is to divert the guard's attention away from the bank" said persona.

"Ya, what ever" natsume took the ear piece off

"Excuse me sir but I'm lost can you help me" said natsume to the guards with his cute face

"Hey guys come and take a look at this. Hey little girl do you have your parents number, we can help you call them" said one of the guards

"Ya, we can help you" said another guard

"KAWAII" said all the guards

"Huh, are all you guys idiots" said natsume changing his expiration

"What" said all the guards?

"Huh" natsume use his Alice to burn the guards

"Arg, your one of the Alice academy's people. They call you the black cat. Get him" said the guards chasing natsume

"Hey persona can I go now" said natsume while running

"Yes, your mission is over. Come back to the academy" said persona

"What do I do with those guys that are chasing me" said natsume

"Do as you like with them but don't play with them to long or they'll……"cut off by natsume "ya, I know. I'm going to enjoy this" said natsume

"Huh, we've got you cornered" said the guards

Natsume kicked and punched all the guards down but one of the guards punched natsume face and got away. The guard took natsume necklace that was given by mikan but natsume didn't notice so he went back to the academy without the necklace.

The next day, natsume went to class.

"Good morning natsume" said mikan hugging natsume

"Hey get off me" said natsume

Mikan noticed natsume isn't wearing his necklace but natsume didn't realize "fine" said mikan sadly and went to her sit.

natsume was shocked that mikan didn't quarrel with him or anything" mikan, what wrong with you today" thought natsume going to his sit

"Hey mikan, why aren't you sitting with natsume today? Wait, are you guys breaking up" said hotaru teasing mikan

Mikan didn't say anything and kept her silence

"Mi…kan" said hotaru softly "something is wrong with mikan today. She isn't even hiding her sadness. Something is bothering her and that is natsume" thought hotaru

After all the classes had ended, mikan quickly ran out off class

"I better ask her what's wrong, she's been ignoring me the hole day." thought natsume" hey hotaru where is she" said natsume

"Who mikan oh, you just miss her she immediately ran out off after lessons ended. Natsume are you two fighting "said hotaru

"I don't know" said natsume softly

"Natsume I'm warning you if you make mikan cry I'll make your life miserable for the rest of your life until you die. Well see ya later natsume" said hotaru leaving the classroom

Night, at natsume room

"Oh men I can't find her anywhere "sight natsume lying on his bed."I checked the sakura tree but she wasn't there either. What's wrong with her today……argh, I need some air" said natsume going out to the terrace

"I wonder were is she……eh, mikan" natsume spotted mikan and jumped down from the terrace "hey what are you doing here mikan I've been looking for you everywhere where were you" said natsume

"Eh natsume you found me" shocked mikan

"Of course I found you baka your outside my room see that's my room "pointing his room and teasing mikan

"Well its late I better go now sorry to bother you" said mikan leaving but natsume grabbed her hand just in the nick of time

Mikan was shocked that natsume stopped her" natsume"

"What's wrong with you today you've been ignoring me the whole day" shouted natsume angrily

"I'm just keeping the PROMISE" said mikan sadly

"PROMISE what are you talk…… (Shocked) (did she meant by the necklace promise but I'm…….eh, it's gone)" natsume panicked but kept his calm

Mikan quickly changed her expiration "well I better go now, I still have a lot of homework to do" said mikan leaving

Natsume kept his silence

Mikan turned her head back "don't worry natsume, this won't effect our friendship. See ya tomorrow" said mikan running away and crying

Natsume wanted to stop mikan but he was frozen so he watched mikan running into the forest and crying "why why can't I move, why didn't I stop her" thought natsume

"Come on mikan why are you crying, get a hold of yourself. So he doesn't like me big deal. I only like him a little so why am I crying" said mikan crying

While mikan was crying at that time, hotaru showed up "mikan" said hotaru putting her hand on mikan shoulder

"Hotaru" said mikan hugging her. "Why am I crying hotaru" said mikan

Hotaru kept her silence and hug mikan "I'm sorry mikan but I can't tell you, you have figure it out on yourself. Huh, natsume you're going to pay. If I see you tomorrow I'm going to torture you" thought hotaru.

_**This is the end of this chapter. What will happen between natsume and mikan and will natsume ever get his necklace back, find out at the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If not please tell me and I'll try my best to write an even better story for your expectation. PLAESE REVIEW and TKANKS **_


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chapter

Mikan turned her head back "don't worry natsume, this won't effect our friendship. See ya tomorrow" said mikan running away and crying

Natsume wanted to stop mikan but he was frozen so he watched mikan running into the forest and crying "why why can't I move, why didn't I stop her" thought natsume

"Come on mikan why are you crying, get a hold of yourself. So he doesn't like me big deal. I only like him a little so why am I crying" said mikan crying

While mikan was crying at that time, hotaru showed up "mikan" said hotaru putting her hand on mikan shoulder

"Hotaru" said mikan hugging her. "Why am I crying hotaru" said mikan

Hotaru kept her silence and hug mikan "I'm sorry mikan but I can't tell you, you have to figure it out on yourself. Huh, natsume you're going to pay. If I see you tomorrow I'm going to torture you until you die" thought hotaru.

Chapter 2

After all of the drama happened, natsume went back to his room to search for his necklace.

"Where, where is the necklace" said natsume searching for the necklace in his room.

"Why, why is it gone" shouted natsume while pounding his head in the wall until it had a big hole. "I didn't even realize that it was gone. How stupid am I and she was crying aarrgghh baka baka baka. I didn't even take it off and yet, it's gone" said natsume pounding his head in the wall until his head started bleeding.

Out side natsume's room, ruka POV

While I was walking down the hall to natsume's room, I saw mikan and hotaru entering the dorm. I wanted to talk to them but I saw mikan crying and I wanted to go and comfort her but she went into her room already. I wonder what's wrong with mikan today, she been acting kind of down this day and she and natsume had been a little distanced lately. When I was outside natsume's room, I could hear someone pounding the wall. I entered natsume's room and found him pounding his head in the wall.

End POV

Normal POV

"Natsume, what are you doing " said ruka running towards natsume "stop it natsume eh, oh man your bleeding hold on natsume I'm going to get the dorm's doctor ok" said ruka running out of natsume's room.

When ruka and the doctor came running into natsume's room, natsume fainted. "Mikan, I'm sorry" said natsume before fainting.

The next morning, in natsume room

When natsume woke up, he saw two figures standing in front of his bed.

"Where am I, what happened to me" said natsume faintly trying to sit up in his bed

"Eh natsume you're finally awake "said ruka helping natsume to sit up in his bed

"Ruka……what happened" said natsume

"I should ask you the same thing. Why were you pounding your head into the wall yesterday natsume, I was so worried when I saw so much blood bleeding out of you and the doctor said that it might cause you brain damage" said ruka

"Last night" thought natsume

"Mr. Hyuuga your wound is not that serious but I insist that you don't go to school because some of your resent wounds haven't healed yet and in this rate, your body can't handle the stress" said the doctor

"Natsume, why didn't they treat your injuries after the mission or is it about…….her that" ruka was cut off by natsume

"Ruka enough" said natsume

Ruka nodded and gave natsume the I understand liik

"Does anyone know about this yet" said naysume

"No, why" said ruka curiously

"Nothing. We better go to school now or we'll be late said natsume getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom

"What, you're going to class" said ruka

"But Mr. Hyuuga what about your injuries" said the doctor

"Ya natsume what about your wound" said ruka

Natsume turned his and face the two of them "Don't worry ruka, to me this is only a scratch. Hurry up or we'll be late" said natsume entering the bathroom and slamming the door behind him

"A scratch, are you kidding and why is he worried about being late. That's it something is definitely wrong with him today" thought ruka

At the classroom,

Mikan and Hotaru just entered the classroom and everyone was shocked to see mikan's eyes were all red and puffy

"Ohayo" said mikan trying to ignore the staring eyes.

At that time, anna and nanoko walked up, "Mikan, what happened to your eyes they're all puffy red" said anna

"Have you been crying lately" said nanoko

"No of course not I…. eh…it's just that" mikan was cut off by hotaru "I've invented a new invention that I needed someone to test it on, so I used mikan as my Ginny pig but it seems that there are some side effects and mikan turned into this" said hotaru

"Oh but it's rare to hear that hotaru's invention got side effects" said nanoko

"Yes it is rare. Well see you guys later" said anna leaving with nanoko

"Thanks hotaru" said mikan walking to her seat with hotaru

"Its not free you know, 100rabits "said hotaru sitting down

"What 100 rabits, why so expensive I thought you are going to charge me 10 or 20 rabits. Why 100 rabits" said mikan

"Didn't you hear what nanoko just said, that it's rare to hear that my inventions has side effects" said hotaru

"But you didn't even invent something that has side effects" said mikan

"You are right" said hotaru

"So you are not going to charge me a 100 rabits" said mikan

"Oh but on the contrary mikan, you are going to give me 200 rabits for making me to lie to others" said hotaru smirking

"What, Hotaru your so mean" said mikan pouting

"Don't worry mikan; I'll give you a week's day to pay me back. Oh mikan, have you finish your math homework yet" said hotaru smirking

"Oh man I forgot to do my homework again" said mikan taking her homework out of her bag

When mikan was doing her homework, natsume and ruka entered the classroom and all the fan girls lined up and greeted natsume and ruka "Ohayo natsume-sama, ruka-sama" said the fan girls bowing down. After they lifted their heads up, they were shocked to see that their precious natsume-sama was injured (talk about slow reaction). Few of the fan girls fainted while the others started chatting.

As usual natsume and ruka ignored the fan girls and went to their seat but natsume went to where mikan was seated. (A/N: mikan usually sits next to natsume but with all that what had happened, she set beside hotaru)

Mikan was doing her math homework when natsume stopped in front of her. Mikan only noticed that someone was in front of her so she talked normally (if she knew that it was natsume she'll freak). "Ohayo, what can I do for you this morning" said mikan while still doing her homework

"Mikan" said natsume softly that only mikan can hear

When mikan heard the familiar voice, her eyes widen and stopped doing her homework. Mikan quickly put on a fake smile and lifted her face to see a ravened hair boy standing in front of her. (When mikan face natsume, she didn't see natsume was hurt because her eyes were blurry for crying all night)

"Ah natsume, I didn't realize that it was you. Ohayo"said mikan jumping out of her seat facing the window

"Mikan" said natsume softly

When mikan turned around and face natsume she was shock to see that natsume was injured so terribly "natsume, what happened to your head, are you alright" said mikan reaching her hands to where natsume wound is

When mikan touched natsume face, natsume blushed a little "don't worry it's only a scratch" said natsume pushing mikans hands away

"A scratch, are you kidding. It's still bleeding" said mikan "wait a minute" said mikan smirking

"What" said natsume curiously

"Are you trying to get my attention by hurting yourself, huh, how childish" said mikan smirking

"Ya right, why would I ever want your attention" said natsume turning his back on mikan while blushing

"Eh, but you should really take more care of yourself though" said mikan

"Ya sure…….hey, what happened to your eyes, they're all puffy" said natsume facing mikan

"Oh it's nothing hahaha. Ah I almost forgot" said mikan taking off her necklace that was given by natsume from her neck and handing it over to natsume with shaking hands "Here, there's no point for me to keep this. You should give this to the one that you truly care about" said mikan

Natsume was shocked to see mikan was going to give his necklace back to him "you idiot why are you pushing yourself, you'll only end up hurting yourself in the end. And me too" thought natsume while hesitating to take the necklace from mikan's hands

Out of the blue, yuu poppet out of nowhere and interrupted the intense mood "um mikan, Mr. Narumi is looking for you. Hurry" said yuu

"I'm coming. Here natsume take it why are you hesitating here" mikan grabbed natsume's hand and put the necklace into his hand.

"Mikan, hurry up" said yuu

"Coming, See you guys later guys" said mikan exiting out of the room

"Mikan, why why" thought natsume looking down at necklace in his hand

Flashback

Under the sakura tree

"Mikan I want you to have this, close your eyes" said natsume whispering into mikan's ear

"Okey" said mikan closing her eyes while blushing

Natsume help mikan wear the necklace on her neck "ok, you can open your eyes now" said natsume

"Natsume, it's beautiful. Thank you" said mikan hugging natsume

End flashback

"Why mikan, why" thought natsume while walking to his seat

"What's going on between the two of them this days and why hasn't mikan come back yet, it's already an hour since she left" said hotaru softly. "I need to fix this" thought hotaru

Ding dong ding dong

"Ok class that's all for today and don't forget to do your homework ok. See you tomorrow" said Mr. Misaki leaving the class

After Mr. Misaki left, Hotaru went to ruka's sit "Hey ruka, whats up with natsume" Hotaru whispered into ruka's ear

"I don't know his been staring out into the window the whole time. Oh ya hotaru, do you know where is mikanshe hasn't come back yet and class has already ended" said ruka

"I don't know but I guess she'll eventually come back to class" said hotaru

"Why are you so sure about that" asked ruka

"Because her bag is still here" said hotaru

Suddenly the classroom back door opened and a blond hair, green eyes boy came into the classroom

This is the end of this chapter. Who is the boy that entered the classroom, find out at the next chapter.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I try to make it long as possible but this is what I end up with. I'll try harder next time thanks and _**please review**_.


End file.
